Paradox
by PichiKeen
Summary: Some fangirls hate Kairi because they think she’d get in the way of Sora and Riku hooking up. But what if Kairi has bit of fangirl in her too? Shounen Ai RikuxSora


PK: Just something I wanted to do to feed my current obsession.

(START!)

Sora happily watched the waves and wiggled his toes in the sand. Leaning into Riku's chest, he sighed contently. "It's so peaceful today…"

"Hm." Riku responded.

Sora smiled as he felt his boyfriend's chest rumble at the reply. "Hey Sora," The cinnamon haired teen leaned his head back, "What?"

"You realize you have to tell Kairi about…_us_ right?" Riku thoughtfully watched the clouds, a light breeze playing with his bangs.

"Hey, I can see up your nose!" Sora exclaimed, trying to lighten up the serious mood that had begun to form. Riku looked down at him expectantly,

"Sora, come on. When are you planning on telling her?" Sora turned to look back at the ocean and Riku rested his chin on the top of his head. They sat there in silence for a time: sitting on the beach, Sora between Riku's legs, Riku with his arms draped around the brunette's waist, nose buried in his chestnut hair. Sora timidly broke the stillness.

"I-I'm afraid to hurt her Riku." He scooped up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers, "After everything we've gone through…and after all of the moments we've had…" Sora slowly stood and walked towards the water, "I'm really afraid that I'll hurt her."

Riku softly chuckled and Sora spun around, "I'm _serious_ Riku! It's not nice to laugh at me, okay?"

Riku looked somewhat taken aback, "I wasn't laughing at _you_ Sora…more so at myself." When the response was a tilted head and confused look, he started to explain.

"I feel the same way. Kai has always been closer to you than anyone else. I feel like I'm taking something important away…like part of her being…a part of her…heart." Sora looked down at his feet and watched the water wash over his toes.

"Yeah…" Riku quickly rose and brushed himself off.

"Well, look at it this way: we're hurting her more by not telling her right?"

(SCENE CHANGE!)

Kairi stretched and continued watching people from her porch step. A group of kids playing tag, two boys riding skateboards, moms in a nearby driveway talking…"Just observing life in the neighborhood…for some reason I find this enjoyable."

Kairi noticed two familiar forms walking down the street and stood up to greet them. "Sora! Riku!" She waved to the oncoming figures. "What have you guys been up to today?"

The redhead shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing this? Riku and Sora…they were… "…holding hands?" The two stopped in front of her, apologetic looks placed on their faces.

Kairi slowly pointed at the both of them, "You two are holding hands? That could only mean… But how long have you…" Sora quickly tried to explain,

"Kairi I'm sorry Riku and I have been together for at least a month and we would have told you sooner but we were afraid we'd hurt you because it's always been the three of us and it was assumed that you'd hook up with one of us instead of us getting together and—Kairi?" Sora stopped his rambling and look cautiously at his female companion.

Kairi looked shocked and her eyes began to mist. The corner of her lip slightly twitched, "You two finally hooked up?"

Sora dove into another long-winded explanation, "Please don't be mad Kai Riku and I were hoping that we could still be friends and that maybe you won't like stalk us and try to take our lives in jealous fury and—" Riku interrupted his boyfriend's frantic speech,

"Wait, '_finally'_? What the hell do you mean by 'finally'?" Kairi ignored the taller boy's question and squealed, tears rolling down her cheeks, a large grin spread across her face.

"Selphie and I were starting to think you two would _never_ get together! Oh! I've gotta call her!" She stopped and looked at the pair, "Unless…she already knows...?" They slowly shook their heads. "Good!"

She ran inside, leaving Sora and Riku outside and confused. "You guys can come on in if you want!" Kairi called from inside.

The couple walked in and sat on the couch in the living room, "She _wanted_ us to be together?" Sora asked looking up at Riku confusedly. Riku, confused as well, shrugged.

"I guess so."

(LATER!)

Selphie kicked open the door, camera in hand. "Where's the adorable couple?" she hollered from the front door.

"In the living room Selph!" Kairi answered. The brown haired ball of energy ran into the room and slid in front of the television, taking a picture of Sora and Riku. While the duo sat dazed, Selphie turned to Kairi, "I guess Wakka and Tidus owe us twenty bucks, huh?"

Kairi merely giggled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You guys bet on us getting together!" Riku exclaimed, sounding appalled. Selphie half shrugged,

"Yeah, Tidus and Wakka were both convinced that you two were straight." Sora laid his head on Riku's shoulder.

"I guess everyone counted on us being together except us, hm?" Sora asked. Riku would have responded, but he was temporarily blinded by the flash of Selphie's camera.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple you've ever seen! If these two finally realized they were meant for each other, maybe Wakka and Tidus…" She trailed of thoughtfully, placing her camera down.

"Selphie, focus!" Kairi nudged her friend.

"Oh. Right." Riku and Sora shifted nervously as the two girls' faces became serious.

"So Sora…" Selphie started slowly,

"Hey Riku…" Kairi said, just as slow.

"Who's on top?"

(FINISH!)

PK: Meh, it's okay I guess. I really like the first part. Heehee Riku had the last say in two out of three sections!


End file.
